Teen Titans Mailbox
by The Confusion
Summary: Ask the teen titans random questions! Its fun! UPDATE: Have stopped this story entirely until further notice. My apologizes.
1. Chapter 1

Robin: Hey! I'm Robin. And to my right are Starfire..

Starfire: :-D

Robin: ...Cyborg…

Cyborg: Sup.

Robin: …Raven…

Raven: *Death Glare*

Robin: ..And Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Dude!

Robin: We are the Teen Titans.

Cyborg: *whisper* I think they know that.

Robin: Anyway…this is a new story written by a user called The Confusion. In this story, you, the readers, can write questions to us in the reviews section, and we will review them every week.

Raven: This is a stupid idea.

Starfire: I hate to agree with raven, but I do. This is a truly stupid idea.

Robin: You won't be saying that once the letters start rolling in.

Raven: Yes I will. No one will answer.

Robin: Anyway, send in your questions, you're the Confusion will be very sad.

Beast Boy: Yeah, he'll probably cry!

Confussion: I will not!

*Teen Titans look at confusion*

Confusion: …..okay, I will.

**Send in your questions please! This is an experimental story! If it fails, I will be sad, but I won't cry.**

Robin: Yes you will.

…**.be quit Robin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in Jump City…

Robin is sitting on the couch with Beast Boy and Raven. Robin is on his red laptop.

Robin: Breakout lex luthor…gotham earthquake…H.I.V.E. graduation…Wait a minute!

Beast Boy: What?

Robin: You know that Mailbag story The Confusion started?

Beast Boy: What about it?

Robin: Its already gotten 3 questions!

Raven *now interested*: Your kidding!

Robin: No! I'm serious! *robin grins* I believe I've won my bet…

*Raven sighs and hands him money*

Raven: T_T

Beast Boy: Hey, robin, do you think we should review them?

Robin: Its five days early, but why not?

*Robin scrolls thru reviews.*

_Okay u lovvveeee Robin? Say yes or I'll cry my eyes out!UPDATE!_

_From: StoriesForever_

Raven *shocked*: O_O!

Robin: 0_0!

Robin: Um..sorry if your going to cry your eyes out..but no.

Raven: Never, in all of time. Ever.

Beast Boy: I think they get the point.

Robin: NEXT!

_Robin: Why are you so mean to Confusion?BB: You still like Terra. don't you? DON'T YOU?Star: What would you do if Robin dumped you?I have no questions for Raven or Cyborg. so... BYE! please UPDATE!_

_From: dani acarus._

Robin: Why do I be mean to The Confusion? He and me are best buds! That's just a bit of friendly teasing, Dani.

Beast Boy: Yes…yes I do. Obviously.

Robin: Hey Starfire! Letter for you!

*Starfire fly's in and lands next to Robin on the couch.*

Starfire: I do most enjoy words on paper addressed to myself!

*Starfire reads her question*

Starfire: Hrm..I would fly back to Tamarin and organize an elite alien strike force to invade earth until Robin would want me back!

*Titans look at Starfire*

Starfire: What? Its native tradition on my planet.

Robin: Okay….next question.

_Question for raven = would you ever get with robin? _

_question for beast boy = will you admit that you like raven (wink)? _

_question for robin = do you like raven? _

_that's' all for now hope you can answer these questions bye._

_From: half demon raven._

Raven: No.

Beast Boy: If she wouldn't pummel me into dust.

Robin: I think we already covered this?

Starfire: That will be all, folks!

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Keep it up!**

**- Confusion.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Robin: Hello, viewers. Again, we have received a bucket-load of reviews, and to keep you guys from flooding my inbox, the Teen Titans will review them early, this time by an entire 42 HOURS!**_

_**Cyborg: That's only two days, Robin.**_

_**Robin: It sounded better when I said it.**_

_**Robin: do you ever wonder what your life would be like if youA-Didn't stop being BATMAN'S sidkcikB-Fofilled your quest of being a solo heroand C-If you didn't even meet BATMANPeace OUT Pepoles!:):):)**_

_**From: PMOforever**_

**Beast Boy: ….That kid needs to improve their spelling.**

**Robin: No, no and no. NEXT!**

_**Hey Jinx. What was the worst crime you have ever committed in your whole life? Oh and yes that counts before the Hive.**_

_**From: jster1983 **_

**Robin: We'll need to re-send that.**

***Robin sends email to Jinx. Almost immediately, a reply comes up.***

_**Dear Birdbrain,**_

_**Its none of your business.**_

_**I have to go, Kid Flash and me are going on a date.**_

_**From: DarkKitty22**_

**Robin: Okay….when did that relationship start?**

***another email pops up***

_**Dear Birdbrain,**_

_**Everyone on the internet seems to think we are, so we decided to go ahead with it.**_

_**From: DarkKitty22**_

**Cyborg: Its always the internet.**

**Robin: NEXT QUESTION!**

_**I'M GONNA REVIEW AGAIN!Robin: Don't you think Star is a little obsessive?BB: How do you feel that nobody believed you about Terra? (i did)Star: Why were you so obsessive about Robin?Raven: HI!Cyborg: HI!P.S. I'm gonna try to review every chapter :)**_

_**From: dani acarus**_

**Robin: Besides towards mustard, not at all.**

**Beast Boy: Now that you mention it, yes.**

**Star: Because I have an earth crush on him! Don't you watch the show?**

***Titans look at Starfire***

**Star: 0_0….I just said that out loud, didn't I?**

**Raven: Yes, yes you did.**

***Starfire glides away***

**Cyborg:…hello to you to.**

**Raven: What he said.**

**Robin: NEXT!**

_**I'm totally crying now! i hate you Starfire! And BEAST BOY! Mostly Starfire!Okay Cyborg yesterday I saw a pic of u kissing Robin! Why did u do that? LOL!**_

_**From: StoriesForever**_

***beast boy falls over laughing***

**Cyborg: 0_0**

**Robin: StoriesForever, that horrible, horrible picture you stumbled upon must have originated from Devineart.**

**Raven: Yes, most likely.**

**Cyborg: CURSE YOU, INTERNET.**

**Larry: That's all, folks!**

**Keep the reviews coming, people!**


	4. Chapter 4

Robin: Finally, we are actually doing a story on the date we where supposed to do it on!

Beast Boy: Everyone knows the drill! Get to the questions!

_Raven: why don't you like being called Rae? Beast boy: how long were you with the doom patrol before you became a titan? cyborg: do you have a crush on jinx, or do you like bumblebee? Robin: did you ever think to just Google who Slade is... Starfire: hi:D how do pronounce your name in Tamaranean? titans: how old are each of you?_

_From: EmilyBeaumont._

Robin: That's a lot of questions…

Raven: Because that's not my name. My name is Raven.

Beast Boy: I can't exactly remember.

Cyborg: I have a crush on Bumblebee, obviously.

*Titans look at cyborg.*

Cyborg: 0_0 … I said that out loud…

*Cyborg shrinks into background.*

Robin: …. I tried, but it came up with spam.

Starfire: Hello to you to! You pronounce it like so..

*Starfire clears throat*

Starfire: ^:"{}~^:"{}~~^:"{}{}

*Titans look at Starfire*

Titans: ?

Starfire: …what?

Beast Boy: Anyway…18.

Robin: 18.

Raven: 18.

Cyborg: 18.

Starfire: ~^~`)

*Titans look at Starfire*

Starfire: …18.

Robin: NEXT!

_Everyone except Robin: Have you ever tried to take off Robin's mask?Jinx: Do you actually like Kid Flash, are just doing the date for publicity, or are you using him for some crazy plan?Cyborg: Have you ever been asked to do the robot?(If no...) Cyborg: May you please do the robot?... well, I'm done. Keep on rockin' it, people!_

_From: Punk Rokkete_

Titans (not counting Robin): no.

Robin: Where going to re-send the Jinx question.

*Robin sends, Jinx replies*

_Dear TweetyBird,_

_I actually, really do. I've moved on from crime, if you watch the show._

_From: DarkKitty22_

Robin: …. WE ARE IN THE SHOW!

Cyborg: Yes. Several times.

*Cyborg does the best freaking robot ever*

*Titans clap*

Robin: How can someone equal that awesomeness? NEXT!

_HOLA! :D *Crickets chirping* ...Anywho, Robin: during your time in Gotham which villain most gave you the creeps. Beast Boy and Cyborg: wanna be buds? :) Starfire: HI! :3 Raven: I think you're pretty. *Cowers in fear* Don't send me to another dimension!_

_From: St. Jack Of Randomness._

Robin: The Penguin's goons. The ones with the claws.

Beast Boy: Sure, why not?

Cyborg: I need someone new to blog about on my Facebook wall.

Starfire: I gladly return your funny three sign! =3

Raven: Awww…he cowers in fear of me..that's so sweet…*looks at camera angrily* hit on me again and I will drop you right into the seventeenth jaw of the Nightmare Child of Lord'z'noon.

Robin: ONWARD, TO THE NEXT REVIEW!

_HI!Robin:When you type my name, why do you spell it "acarus" and not "icarus?"_

_Star:Why do like mustard so much? Personally, i like ketchup better. BTW, I do watch the :Can i hug you?_

_Cyborg:Can i hug YOU?_

_From: dani icarus_

Robin: I don't.

Star: It reminds me of home. It tastes like Shamonkale'olll.

Beast Boy: Why hug me when you can hug a kitten?

Cyborg: Why hug me when you could hug a Mac?

Robin: I REQUEST ANOTHER QUESTION!

_Beast Boy you are on my find and distroy list now... oh wait I don't have a find and distroy list you are sooooo Starfire what is your favorite earth food that isn't mustard. Raven what is your favorite book. Cyborg what is favorite videogame. And Robin what is your favorite kind of Peace Out People:)PMOForever(:_

Beast Boy: .. What?

Starfire: Like all earth girls..CHOCOLATE!

Raven: The Nocromaticon, book of the dead.

Cyborg: C.O.D Black Ops, hands down!

Robin: S.I.N.G by My Chemical Romance. Next Question!

_To star fire: Besides black fire, do you have any other siblings?To Robin: What kind of fighting style do you use?To raven: Lets get together some time, I got some dark poetry I would like to Cyborg: How did you become a robot and did you ever like Jinx?_

_To Beast boy: Hey, can you tell me joke! :D_

_From: xXToruCMeaXx_

Starfire: Oh, everyone on Tamarin is related to each other, so yes.

Robin: The third unknown art of Kung Fu, **Wo gei ni chuán le chulái, dapò ni de kùdang**.

Raven: ..no.

Cyborg: My origins are unknown, and no.

Beast Boy: Okay. What do you get when you cross an elephant and an outhouse? A big mess to clean up!

*email pops up*

_THAT'S ALL FOLKS!_

_From: DarkKitty22_

**Thanks everyone! You've all made me a very happy author with all the reviews! Keep 'em coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

Robin: Sup, peoples! Anyway, before we beugin, there is a couple of comments that we will not be reviewing this week.

Cyborg: Why not?

Robin: Because one of them was from StoriesForever complaining about that sick picture again.

Cyborg: *holds back Ralf* don't remind me.

Robin: He also asked if Starfire could Eat Beast Boy and Vice Versa at the same time.

Raven: That's messed up.

Robin: And the other one was from Half Demon Raven, admitting she's a ******! (word censored for younger audiences)

*Teen Titans gasp*

Robin: People, don't submit gross reviews, it disturbs the author mentally.

Confusion: Its true.

Starfire: Now we know!

Robin: *thumbs up* and knowing is half the battel!

*G.I JOE!*

Cyborg: Why did we just do a PSA?

Robin: No idea, REVIEW TIME!

_OK, just one : CAN YOU TURN INTO A MONKEY?sorry i had that question in mind ALL : dani icarus_

Beast Boy: It depends on what kind of monkey your talking about.

Robin: NEXT REVIEW!

_You spelled my name wrong. I feel sad now. Anyways...Titans East: How does it feel to live in the shadow of Titans West?Well, I'm done. _

_From: Punk Rockette _

Robin: Sorry we spelt your name wrong, and where not only going to re-send that email, but where also going to ask titans west how they feel!

Cyborg: Why?

Robin: No reason.

*Robin sends email. Reply's pop up*

_To: RedRobin18_

_Isn't Titans west mainly occupied by little kids? Why would we live in the shadow of them?_

_P:S Tell Rokette we said hi!_

_From: BuziB, 2fst4yA, Tlantis2, IamfromGuatemala and IamalsofromGuatemala._

_Dear Most Honourable Robinson,_

_On behalf of myself and my team-mates, we think this "Rocket" person has got branches messed up._

_From: IshallsliceuwithmiKatana, IlikeCookizz, SupergiantbearI, imangRY and NJGDjs93._

Robin: There you have it. NEXT REVIEW!

_I'm Back !Beast Boy I'm sorry I was mean I was just mad about something else then I decided to come and cheek this agin and you know the is for everyone but answer individually: Who is with me we need to kidnap,torture,and leave Justin Beber to die? (derange/freaky smile) no I'm not crazy my friends are and the more I hang out around them The more the crazieness rubs off on me Well Byebye untill next time._

_From: PMOForever _

Beast Boy: ..Still don't get it.

Robin: Titans don't kidnap, torture or kill.

Beast Boy: *shape-shifts into batman* *gruff voice* that's all, folks!

**Please, nothing inappropriate. But keep the reviews coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Robin: Yet again we have arrived to Review your Reviews!**

**Starfire: Bad pun intended!**

**Robin: FIRST REVIEW!**

_**HEY! I WANTED THAT 2 HAPPAN! GRRR!Starfire can you make All ur Tamarean dishes for Cyborg and Beast Boy. Please Leave Raven and Robin out of this. Their my fave couple/pairing/ and Characters.I am not responsible for the death of Cyborg and Beast Boy. I forced them to eat it!MWAH HA HA HA!_Taylor!**_

**Titans: …..**

**Robin: It was from StoriesForever.**

**Titans: Oh!**

**Starfire: Yay! I have not made a single Tamarean dish since Tulog Day! *Starfire rushes of and returns with trays full of weird food.***

***Beast Boy and Cyborg look at the dishes with disgust***

**Beast Boy: Uh..which one should I eat first?**

**Starfire *beaming*: I would recommend either the Galvaallapaghost (points to a blue sphere with red dots) or the Candied Acid Urchins (points to a bowl filed with yellow spiky orbs)!**

**Robin: While they eat the food, NEXT REVIEW!**

_**Robin: when you get angry i have a tip take deep breathe then just let it out. BB: why do you always say DUDE? Cyborg: how do you always beat BB at video games? Starfire: you need to learn to slacken your grip when you give someone a hug ( you could accidently kill someone)Raven": you are AWESOME My friend Bay and I love to read too. Isn't that right Bay? Bay: yes it is yeah and not to mention you all ROCK. Peace out-AmaraRae**_

**Robin: I don't have anger issues.**

**Beast Boy: *picking up a large, tentacle shaped object* Um..it's kinda my thing.**

**Cyborg: *Picking at the Galvaallapaghost with a spoon. A large segment falls off* Because I'm awesome.**

**Starfire *carrying a large plate filled with brown blocks*: Is that true?**

***Robin Nods***

**Starfire: ****L**

**Raven: Urm…thank you.**

**Robin: NEXT!**

_**Hi, um...hmmm. oh yeah. robin, why don't you ever take off the mask? starfire-hi! have you ever tried manaise? that's SO much better than mustard (in my opinion. seriously, try it. please don't kill me if my opinion isn't the same as yours, tho that's raven's job. raven, don't kill me either.) cyborg-um...you like bee doncha? XD ahem. well, do you like chinese sausage? that is THE best stuff. try it. bb-what's with you and video games? actually, what's with guys in general and video games. what the heck is modern warfare or call of duty? please no long winded explanations. raven-do you like bb? (please don't kill me. and don't use the excuse of you don't have those type of feelings. and don't kill me.) i think i've covered everyone...oh wait. i have one for confusion-where'd the idea come from? and how do you get ideas for stories? XD that's all folks! **_

_**peace **_

_**Allison L.**_

**Robin: Where and when I take of my mask is my own private information.**

**Starfire: *pulling a bucket of orange bubbles.* What is this "Manaise" you speak of? I it anything like Mayonnaise?**

**Cyborg: *Picks up what looks like a buffalo wing with scales* We already covered this, and Chinese Sausage?**

**Beast Boy: *tries catching some floating pink triangles with a fork* I just find them cool. I need substance.**

**Raven: NO.**

**Robin: Confusion!**

***Confusion teleports into room wearing welders goggles and holding a Minigun***

**Confusion: Sup?**

**Robin: Where did the idea for this story and the other stories come from.**

**Confusion: Can we make this quick, Moon City is under attack by Crater Zombies, and…..*points at Starfire, who is carrying a pot of puffy cakes to the table* Sickly Sweet Gomuu?**

***Starfire smiles and nods***

**Robin: Please answer the questions.**

**Confusion: Oh yeah. I got the inspiration for this story from **_**Advice From The Titans**_**, another Q/A story. And I started **_**Scott Pilgrim VS Subspace **_**because I wanted the saga to continue.**

**Robin: What about your newest story, **_**Characters On The Chair**_**?**

**Confusion: I was bored.**

**Robin: That explains everything.**

**Confusion: *makes a peace sign* Peace out, Hombres.**

***Confusion vanishes in a flash of blue light***

**Robin: NEXT!**

_**Robin Whats the color of your eyes(just curious)? & do youever take of the mask, for example in the shower?Starfire do you have any other brothers/sisters?Raven do you have any romantic feelings toward Beast Boy?BeastBoy will you ever ask Raven on a date and why can't you beat Cyborg on that game?Cyborg is the reason you can beat Beast Boy on that game because you secretly downloaded cheats in yourself? Hinata28h**_

**Robin: Blue, and we already covered this.**

**Starfire: *carrying a container of red leaves* We already covered this.**

**Raven: Ditto.**

**Beast Boy: What she said.**

**Cyborg: That goes against my moral codes.**

**Robin: NEXT!**

_**Nice story im gonna have to review it just for fun (to the author: i recomend you to investigate more bout the titans cuz actually starfire have other brother called Wildfire)okTitans: you always eat pizza , whats your favorite topic?.Raven: Who's your favorite : Do you think that in an alternate dimension there will be the posibility of you and Raven getting married?Cyborg: Which is (in computer terms) the best picture editing program ?- FelynxTiger**_

**Starfire: *Flying back into the kitchen* Wildfire is not my brother. He is a distant cousin.**

**Robin: Who doesn't like pizza?**

**Raven: Why would I have a favorite villain?**

**Beast Boy: New Earth, the comics.**

**Cyborg: Photoshop CS3.**

**Robin: FINAL REVIEW!**

_**Robin: Could you send this to the Herald and Jericho for me? the question for them is:"If someone were to wake you up at 4 in the morning, would you be able to get your instruments and play the B Flat scale?"Based on something one of my band teachers told the class. That's all!**_

_**- Dani Iracus.**_

***robin sends email***

_**Dear Robin,**_

_**I get up at 3 in the morning, so yes, its possible.**_

_**From: CokanutcreemPiedpiper**_

_**Dear Robin,**_

_**O_O**_

_**From: O_O**_

**Raven: That's all.**

**Beast Boy: *munching on what looks like bread with chocolate* you forgot to say "folks." *continues chewing* Hey. This isn't half bad.**

**Thanks 4 all the reviews! And if your wondering, **_**O_O **_**is Jericho. He's silent.**


	7. Chapter 7

Robin: Hi, everyone! Sorry for the gigantic delay, but we where in the middle of the Infinite Crisis.

Starfire: You mean Beast Boy getting his head stuck in the-

Robin: No! No I'm not!

Starfire: Are you sure, because he was stuck in there for-

Robin: I'm sure!

Starfire: Sorry.

Robin: Forgiven. REVIEW TIME!

_Okaaaaayyyyy BB Survived by Cyborg's going to die! And Raven do u like talking to Jinx? And Jinx: Are u jealous of Raven?_

_From: StoriesForever_

Cyborg: I'm still alive.

Raven: I never really bothered to.

*robin sends email*

_Dear Robin (AKA General Peakhead),_

_Why would I be jealous? I'm obviously much better :-D_

_From:_

_Darkitty22_

Raven (powering up): THAT. LITTLE. B-

Robin: RAVEN! Keep it G rated!

Raven (powering down): Sorry.

Robin: NEXT REVIEW!

_Are you still accepting questions? If yes, I'm gonna try to be reasonable with my : Why do you obsess over Slade? Give another reason other than the fact that he's a : Are you considered a good cook on Tamaran?Cyborg: What did you think about Bumblebee when you first met her? Tell the truth please!Beast Boy: I know that you're vegetarian, but why do you eat tofu all the time? There are other foods out there that are vegetarian and not made out of tofu. I would know, half my family is made up of hard core : Who is the person you hate most in the world?Okay, I think that's everyone. I hope_

_From: Raine1902_

Robin: I can't answer that question honestly as long as its recorded in this story.

Starfire: Ditto.

Cyborg: What she said.

Beast Boy: Same here.

Raven: Fredric Wertham.

Robin: NEXT REVIEW!

_Hey guys, Robin; Where did you first take Stafire for a date?, Raven; What books do you recomend (At least three please!), Cyborg; What is your rank on COD?. Beast Boy and Starfire, sorry, but I can't think of any questions for you! Sorry!From: Umbra-Luna_

Robin: I refuse to answer that question honestly as long as its recorded in this story.

Raven: The Goon, Hellboy and Rex Libris.

Cyborg: Level 55.

Robin: NEXT!

_Hi :)Raven: If you were stuck in Antarctica for two months-and you can't use your powers-and your only cuddle options were a penguin and another human being, which would you pick?Cyborg: If you could, would you download a pizza?... That's all ..._

_From: dani acarus._

Raven: I would rather die a slow, cold, painful death than cuddle something for warmth.

Cyborg: WELL DUH!

Robin: FINAL REVIEW!

_Okay, here we go...Robin: you can really be a jerk sometimes. Lighten up man. Cyborg: ask out bee already or I'll do it for you. Starfire: I dare you to kiss Robin right now. Raven: look, I admit that I am madly in love with you and NO amount of intimidation could change that, I want to be there for you, always by your side. Please, I know you have emotions and I don't give a care in the world if you lost control and killed me, at least I'd spend my last moments with you. Raven, I love you, you don't have to return it, but I would be pretty heartbroken. Please Raven, this is my last chance to save my last shred of sanity before I lose it. Hearts don't break even. Show me that you can love because I know you can. I promise to love you honestly, I swear on a warriors honor. Beast boy: I'm telling you, if I hear that you even hurt Raven I swear I will hunt you down I will find and you will severely regret what you did. Raven: I know you could easily hold your own against beast boy, but I wanted you to know how much I care about you. I will go to the ends of the earth and the gates of hell to be there for you. ._

_From: HeartbrokenTeen._

Robin: I do?

Cyborg: Damn!

Starfire: *blushes* I am afraid I cannot do that, Young Adult-who's-blood-pumping-organ-is-destroyed.

Raven: *face palm* Again? *sighs* listen up, HeartbrokenTeen. Your crushing on a fictional character. Stop fantasising and go and get a real girlfriend. I'm serious.

Beast Boy: Why would I hurt her? She's one of my team-mates!

Superman: That's all folks!

**And that's the end of this chapter. And I am deadly serious about Ravens message towards HeartbrokenTeen. To much information we didn't need to know. You'll thank me later. It will be difficult, but it will be good for you. Its not my problem. Raven is a fictional character, rages, hoods, powers and all, as are the Teen Titans, and every character that has ever, is and will star in a comic book. Sorry if I drove you insane, but I cannot be blamed for the manslaughter charges. Its your decision.**

**Anyway…..on the lighter side…I hope to get past this delay soon enough. A load of drama is happening in Christchurch. This quake thing should be made into a movie. So keep sending those reviews. I enjoy answering your questions. You guys are awesome!**

**(and yes, I am still working on Scott Pilgrim VS Subspace.)**

**~Confusion.**


End file.
